Second Chances
by alishatorn
Summary: Set during the Warblers' 10-year reunion, Sebastian and Hunter celebrate the New Year together. (A fill for various prompts I received at my Tumblr.)


A/N: A fill for the following prompts:  
**1) sexbornpoison** asked you: Huntbastian on New Year's, ending with fireworks *wink wink*  
**2) Anonymous** asked you: Prompts... Maybe New Years party with all the Warblers, and some alcohol ;)  
**3) Anonymous** asked you: Maybe some angsty stuff, or fluffy

. . .

"Care for a drink?" Sebastian's holding a champagne flute and he's got his trademark, shit-eating smirk on his face.

Hunter knows something's up, but he takes the glass anyway. It's his fifth (or is it sixth?) of the night, and he's feeling decidedly sentimental.

"Thank you," he says, reaching up to grip the lapel of Smythe's jacket. "Where have you been all night?"

Sebastian's eyes crinkle at the corners and he holds Hunter's wrist in a loose grip, thumbing at his pulse point. "Around," he says evasively. "Saying hi to the boys. You know how it is."

A distant sound of a cork popping breaks Clarington's train of thought before he can respond, and a cheer goes up in the far corner of the room.

"Sounds like Sterling's popped the good stuff," Sebastian says, brightening. "You want me to get you a glass?"

Hunter looks down at his flute in confusion, but Smythe only shakes his head. "That's nothing compared to what Jeff has. Hold on, I'll get you some."

And then he's gone, leaving Hunter standing awkwardly in the center of the room. It's their ten-year reunion and the Warblers had decided to hold their own little get-together on New Year's Eve. So far, the night's been all back slaps and booze, and it's exactly what he'd been expecting.

"You can take the boy out of Dalton…" Hunter murmurs, and almost drops his champagne when someone bumps into his shoulder.

He squints at the quasi-unfamiliar face. "Anderson, right?" he says, and the other man nods enthusiastically.

"I'm surprised you remember," Blaine says. "We only met the one time you tried to get me to go back to Dalton."

Hunter smiles easily. "I'm good with faces," he says, shrugging. "It's a talent."

"And that's not the only talent he has," Sebastian quips, walking up behind him. He's got a couple of champagne flutes in his hand and casually steps into Hunter's personal space, practically rubbing up against him.

"Sebastian," Blaine says, eyebrows lifting in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you, here."

"One-time captain of the Warblers, soloist, and _actual_ Dalton graduate," Sebastian returns, smirking. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Jeff mentioned something about not being sure you'd be able to make it," he says. "Seeing as how you're currently shacked up with, and I quote, 'the hottest piece of ass you've ever encountered'."

Every Warbler within hearing distance snickers at this, and Hunter's face burns. Sebastian's never been subtle, and the contents of his RSVP had not been unknown to him. Still, it's embarrassing that even _Anderson_ knows.

"You could've just told Sterling we were dating," Hunter says, turning to Sebastian. "He only made a big deal about it because you kept it a secret." He wonders vaguely if there's any way he can make a graceful exit from this conversation. Perhaps by drowning himself in the punch bowl.

He doesn't have any problems with his sexuality anymore, but there had still been quite a few surprised looks thrown his way when people had realized that _he_ was Sebastian's hot 'piece of ass'.

It's a sobering thought.

"But where would be the fun in that?" Sebastian says. "You should've seen the look on Nicky's face!"

Hunter sighs, and Blaine looks at him appraisingly, the most peculiar expression on his face. "My memory of the incident isn't that clear, but I seem to remember you saying that weren't even remotely bi-curious…"

Sebastian's leering openly now, the _bastard_. "Yes, well, apparently all it took was a bit of Smythe charm," he says, reaching down and surreptitiously squeezing Hunter's rear.

Clarington chokes on his champagne, shooting Sebastian a dirty look. "Actually, I came out during college," he says, stepping out of ass-squeezing range. "And I hadn't seen Sebastian since highschool. We just happened to run into each other at a café in New York a few months ago, and…"

"Come on, Clarington, it was a gay bar," Sebastian says, rolling his eyes. "Anderson won't judge—I took him to Scandals when he was a _sophomore_."

Blaine bites off a chuckle as Smythe slips his arm around Hunter's waist. He allows it because Sebastian is both infuriating and adorable, and while there are many things that have changed over time, Sebastian's sense of humor is still very much the same.

"…it was outside a gay bar, in front of a café," Hunter amends. He's grasping at straws, he knows, but Sebastian just smiles.

"I was crawling out, he was going in," Sebastian says in a sing-song. "I recognized him _immediately_, of course, in spite of him wearing the _tightest_ shirt I'd ever seen…"

"After which I took him to the café to sober up," Hunter finishes quickly. "And I haven't been able to get rid of him since."

Sebastian mimes being shot. "Harsh, Clarington," he says, and Blaine chuckles.

"Well, it's good to see you happy, Sebastian," Blaine replies, raising his glass. "Hunter."

He wanders off, and Hunter glares at Smythe. "Was that really necessary?"

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "I was just having a bit of fun, babe," he says. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Hunter frowns. "Clearly." He puts his glass down on a nearby table, taking a breath. "I need some air."

He ignores Sebastian's worried look and makes his way out of the hall, heading down the corridor. The balcony exit is unlocked and Hunter breathes a sigh of relief when the cold air hits him.

His cheeks are stained red from the alcohol and he feels light-headed and too hot underneath his suit. Hunter presses a hand to his forehead, listens to the din of the party trickling outside.

He doesn't know what he'd been expecting, really. He and Sebastian have only been seeing each other for a handful of months. They've never talked about being anything other than what they are, and what they are is… _undefined_.

He sighs, burying his head in his hands. His days at Dalton had been a trying time for him; he had never been able to articulate it (never mind _acting_ on it), but he'd always, in the back of his mind, been a little bit in love with Sebastian.

Never mind that Smythe had constantly flirted with him back then, (he flirted with everyone, anyway), Hunter had nursed his crush up until they both graduated. In college, after he'd come out, he rapidly developed a taste for men with green eyes. Hunter had even thought he'd been in love with some of them, but nothing had ever quite lasted.

It hadn't been until he ran into Sebastian six months ago (outside a _**café**_, Hunter insists stubbornly in his head), that he'd realized _exactly_ what it is that he'd been waiting for.

Smythe's a bastard and he'll always be one, but Hunter's man enough to admit that he's hopelessly, _pathetically_, in love with him.

Trouble is, he's not entirely sure how Sebastian feels about _him_.

Hunter's so lost in his thoughts that the countdown takes him entirely by surprise, and he looks up to see that fireworks are erupting in the distance. He can hear the Warblers shouting from the inside, screaming each number as the seconds dwindle down.

Hunter turns on his heel, pulling open the balcony door. Pissed or not, he's not going to start the New Year without Sebastian.

"Hunter!" He's gotten maybe three steps down the hallway when Sebastian appears at the end of it, looking around wildly. "Where the hell have you been?"

He doesn't get the chance to answer because Sebastian's running now, nearly tripping over his own feet in an effort to get to him in time. He doesn't quite make it, (everyone starts screaming 'Happy New Year' before he's even halfway there), but Hunter doesn't care.

They're kissing soon enough.

"I'm sorry that I was a jackass," Sebastian says, when he pulls away. He looks a bit rough around the edges now, and there's a manic gleam in his eye. "I was just kidding around and I know I've fucked everything up, as _usual_, but..."

He takes a breath, grabbing Hunter's shoulders. "I wanted to tell you that… I love you," he says, tripping over the words. "And I want to be with you. _Exclusively._ If… I mean, if that's all right with you."

Hunter's all but stunned at the admission, and he stares at Sebastian for a good thirty seconds before blinking.

"_Shit_," Sebastian says, dropping his hands. "Is it too soon? It's too soon, isn't it? I'm sorry, I didn't—"

Hunter shuts him up with a kiss. This one lasts a lot longer than the last one, and by the time he lets go, Sebastian's got his hands _inside_ his shirt and they're both breathing hard.

"I love you, too," Hunter says. "And I think that we should get out of here before I push you against the nearest surface and have my way with you."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "_Kinky_," he says, and his voice drops to a low, absolutely _filthy_ register. "_And I think that can be arranged._"

Hunter follows his gaze to the nearest coat closet, and it takes him all of five seconds to make up his mind.

The Warblers celebrate the rest of the night without them.


End file.
